Once more unto the breach: shorts and drabbles
by tamerlan110
Summary: Third level - fanfiction to fanfiction. May be some AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note.

Greetings. This work will be a small collection of short stories taking place in the Strike Witches Alt Verse created by Corporal Tommy, and to be more precise in his crossover with anime and manga "Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri". However, in the process of writing, I decided to think of some "white spots" that raised questions during my reading. In the process, I repeatedly consulted with the Corporal himself, but, nevertheless, some of my decisions could raise this collection to the rank of "Alternative Universe." The main topic of our conversations was the position of the terrorist organization "Red Guard". In the original work, they were just similar "bad guys", like band of clowns that cosplay Soviet army in the movies "Rambo-3" and "Red Dawn". But, I'm, using the logic, and the causation, came to the following thoughts. Orussia in the original series and in most fanfictions has many things that could be inherent in the Soviet Union, but no way in Russian Empire. All the same, the October Revolution was created too big butterfly wing effect, and history unlikely continues to follow the same scenario as without it. Therefore, my opinion on this matter is that part of the Communists managed to quite successfully legalize and even take seats in Orussian Senate. And the Senate itself more than likely came to its current state precisely because of revolution. Indirect evidence of this occurs in the works of Corporal. It is mentioned that Stalin occupies the position of one of ministers in the government of Orussia and in the chapter where soldiers of UN member states sing hiking songs in their native languages, in the text of Red Army march there are lines that "their country was born 18th year". This is a little strange for the soldiers of Empire right? But in the context of the foresaid, this may well make sense. That's why I decided to introduce into the plot team of "good communist guys" led by our "dear old friend" Vladimir Makarov. Yes, I know that he was arrested and most likely meet with method of thermorectal cryptanalysis, which he hardly survived. However, in the works of Corporal there are two Petrenko, and two Reznovs. So I decided - why not be two Makarovs? Fortunately, he is a colorful character and may well be revealed from different sides. On this, perhaps all. Enjoy reading.

The "black raven" almost silently cut through the half-ruined streets of Berlin lit up by the setting sun. The man in the back seat was holding tightly in his hands a red folder with recently received documents. He was not young, unshaven and dressed in a military uniform of the Orussian Red Army pattern. His mood was the same as that of all those gathered in this city - the most atrocious.

Taxied out of the next lane, the car left for Kantshtrasse where he had to maneuver between the columns of heavy military and medical machines. The latter was especially a lot. Finally, the car stopped at the gates of the Berlin Zoo where the officer who had come out saw a surreal picture — a tiny-looking girl with lynx ears tied up her paw to a tiger that was emaciated from hunger. The soldiers standing next to them looked at the fearsome predator with caution, one of the fighters did not remove their hands from the "Shpagin's" bolt. Nearly stood a middle-aged, black-haired commissar, talking about something vigorously with the officers of the Red Army, one of whom was wearing a tiny monkey with also tied up paw on his shoulder. Upon seeing the approached person, the commissar said goodbye to them and, going to his chief, reported:

"Comrade Colonel Lebedev. The commander of the "Cascade" Task Force on your instructions has arrived."

"At ease Volodya. Fedor in place?"

"Yes, he is now stays in Gestapo reception. Such places are just best for him."

"Well, well, then we respect our colleagues. If the fact that in this folder is true, then my vacation with your, Volodya, is canceled for a very long "unknown"."

Two commissars marched to the entrance to the Berlin subway, turning in the office space behind the escalator. Passing through a long maze of passages and tunnels. They finally came to the unpleasant for look and smell room where they met by a young man dressed in a white robe with a disheveled hairstyle.

"At ease Fedor", Lebedev said without giving to the medical officer, who had a very grim reputation. He just nodded his head, and followed his chief, sadly looking at the ceiling, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, the dark cellars shook from a terrible sound like a pig squeal:

"BUUHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"It's the CIA guys having fun. They interrogated that pig-like humanoid. Listen Volodya, if they let him on bacon will it be considered as cannibalism?

"Fedya, from the two of us, medic are you. So, to answer such questions by yourself."

"Well, in fact, no. This is clearly not representatives of Homo Sapiens, so that for devouring its own species, it is no roll. Another thing is moral, and of course the legal side of the question!"

"Fedor, you old Ukrainian rouge! Did you want to turn him on the salo?"

"Well, not that yes, and not that no. Just from a scientific point of view it would be interesting to conduct some ... Analyzes."

"Such as a degustation for example!"

"So, you two seem to have nowhere to put strength except for empty talk. I advise both of us to remember that we have a long and ungrateful work with "mouths" ahead, so that it is better to save the vocal cords for our guests."

"Of course, Comrade Colonel!"

The "client" was waiting for them crucified on the operating table. Lebedev ordered to taken out gag from him and then sit down on the chair, turning to the prisoner in pure Latin:

 _"I apologize for such an appeal, Mr. Centurion. But nevertheless you have chosen not the best time to visit this glorious city. As you can see, he is far from being in the best condition after the last war."_

" _How do you know our language?"_ Surprised asked prisoner officer.

 _"Oh, in our world was an empire like yours. The same language, the same morals, the same military organization ... The key word – "was". More than a thousand years have passed since all its undoubtedly great achievements have become the property of history. And the situation for you is now having two ways. Or you are my friend, voluntarily answer my questions, either you spend the rest of the day with these comrades. And believe me, communicating with them be far not so pleasant as with your humble servant."_

 _"And you think you can break my spirit? Dirty barbarians, I will never betray my emperor! My brothers will feast in your homes, and will turn your daughters into their concubines. The defeat you inflicted upon us with your black magic will be only a temporary victory for you. In the place of each dead soldier the new century will rise. Soon, your ignorant nation will either serve the Empire or itself turn to the dry lines of our glorious chronicles!"_

"Oh, it seems we have a stubborn one" Said Vladimir.

"It looking, they put in the officer ranks only like these. About situation how we have with the commissars, thi-hi-hi-hi."

"Well, boys, you heard our guest. You can get to work, but I will leave you, in the light of current events, the demand for Latin specialists jumped sharply." Valery said, and then left the interrogation room.

"So, a warrior of master race…" Makarov said thoughtfully. "Do you know what democracy is?"

The answer was a dirty swearing.

"That's great. For right now you will learn what is communism. Fedya, get the copper!"

After a sleepless but full of nightmares night, two officers stood near the Brandenburg Gate. Dawn beams illuminated the city destroyed by war, now resembling a giant anthill, which was rebuilt after being devastated by a wild beast.

"Decision on the expedition has not yet been made?"

"I don't know Volodya, but soon there will be an appeal from the leaders of the nations. And if they all perform at the same time, then you know perfectly well what it means."

"So, we will go." Vladimir smiled grimly. "At least it will be with whom to ask for a fucked vacation."

"Oh, comrades, I searched you! Berlin, however, is a big city." Suddenly, the voice of a young officer rang out. The commissars turned around when they saw a man, in civilian clothes, behind whom stood two witches in marines uniform. "Rail Zheleznov, "Banshee" Task Force."

"And I, minded, who would send by the sixth section here. As always you are quick to arrival Comrade Zheleznov."

"Not so fast as we want... From this moment, my group and I are coming under your wing, Comrade Lebedev."

"Well, nice to meet you in that thunderous time. There -" Valery nodded the side of the mysterious Gates "For all of us there is work. Work not easy, bloody and more than likely that is not appreciative too..."

"Heh. We'll see. I can't wait to start, comrades!" Makarov grinned predatorily. "After that what they have arranged here, I, and my guys will liberate they asses until the soul!"

...

Register of MGB operational units housed in the "Special Region"

The contingent commander:

Colonel Valery Lebedev

Task Force 115 "Cascade"

Commander:

Major Vladimir Makarov

Background:

During the civil war in Orussia, the unity of the Red Guard was not be too long. Many did not like the policy of "the merciless destruction of the old world." Especially for witches in particular. The command of the Guard considered them a relic of aristocratic past that need to be liquidated, but it soon this decision became their big mistake. Most of the militants and even commissars did not share such opinions. The most famous of these commanders were Stalin, Kirov and Voroshilov. Through the efforts of people like them, the civil war was soon stopped. The country once again became united, and major reforms were carried out in the army and government. Major Industrialization was done which made Orussia one of the leading industrial powers. Revolutionary troops who sided with the UN soon became known as the "Red Loyalists." They did not abandon the idea of building a better world, but did not consider the world civil war as salvation of mankind. Many of these members soon became influential politicians in their own countries. Others continued their military career. And two decades later, their fighting groups retain their names, banners and traditions. Operationally Tactical Group "Cascade" - one of the most famous in narrow circles unit. Its range of its tasks includes: subversive sabotage, intelligence, liquidation and abduction of "languages". Like all such groups, it is directly subordinate to the Ministry of State Security of Orussian Empire.

List of operators:

First Rank Medical Officer Fedor Nartov

[Classified data]

308th Naval Reconnaissance Task Force "Banshee"

Commander: Admiral Rail Zheleznov

Background:

After the collapse of Red Guard, the activity of the witch-haters only intensified. Around the world, insurgent cells began to appear with the aim of conducting subversions and the secret creation of weapons capable of sabotaging the effectiveness of the witches. One such group was the secret Fusuan organization called "Unit 731". With the help of corrupt officials of the Republic of China, they established a network of secret bases where they conducted savage experiments on abducted people. However, soon the intelligence of Orussia, Fusoan Empire and the state security service of China learned about the existence of this "Unit". However, a joint raid by the battle groups immediately went off the plan. From the "Unit's" moles that were inside the special services, the butcher-scientists were able to find out and escaping from their bases, leaving the trap for the special groups - the finished results of their work - the creatures that they called "banshees". According to their plan, these ghosts were to replace the witches on the battlefield - unshakable, ruthless and executive. Ideal soldiers... And slaves. However, some of which they still did not take into account. The year before, under the leadership of General Wolf Messing, psi-troops began to form under the UN special services. These included witches and psychic operators that capable to penetrating the mind of enemy. One of these men was Captain Rail Zheleznov who took part in the raid on the central base of the "Unit". He first found out that the minds of banshees are interconnected by a network which in turn is controlled by rouge scientists. Then the psychic took a risky step - they penetrated this network and established the location of the murderers. However, at the same time Rail also revealed the true nature of the banshee. All they was a witches - corrupted, twisted and turned into monsters. The telepath could not come to terms with this. He was entered into the very depths of the consciousness of these creatures and managed to find the remnants of their former personalities. True, a strange incident happened - after this action, the control system did not disappear, but recognized him as commander. Although partially, he achieved his goal, and the human mind returned to the ex-witches. However, the maintenance of ordinary human life was no longer possible for them. The "Unit" turned these girls into creatures that did not belong to the both worlds - not mortal or afterlife. In the new generation of the undead, being is much more dangerous than all the previous explorations of the black lodges that existed in the Renaissance and Middle Ages. Therefore, at Sixth Section of the Ministry of State Security of Orussia engaged in the study of supernatural and occult intelligence, a top-secret Task Force "Banshee" was formed. In the documents, it passed as one of the units of naval intelligence because of this its members used navy ranks and uniforms. During the study of the banshee revealed one of their interesting abilities. Being rather ghosts than living people, they could create shinentai of their own kind in places where people died. In this case, it used not souls, but the residual spiritual energy, from which the ectoplasmic larvae hatch afterwards. The high command was initially shocked by this, but Rail was able to convince them that this could be used for good. Banshees have already demonstrated exceptional operational efficiency, and if they can create their own kind without causing problems to living people, then in the future it will be possible to create such units for all United Nation member states. As a result, Task Force "Banshee" received permission to raise their numbers in a similar way. It is also one of the features of squad members that they, like witches, can have allied creatures. However, these creatures called drones and symbiotes are be very different from witches familiars. Drones are the semi-intelligent materialized spiritual energy of the banshee herself, a kind of astral servant. An experienced banshee can call up to several dozen such creatures in order to use them for battle or reconnaissance. The symbiotes are a few grotesque parts of the bodies of the banshee themselves, connected and subordinated to their mistresses but at the same time having their own kind of brain and mind. All these characteristics make this tactical unit an extremely dangerous, effective, but at the same time quite unpredictable tool used by the command, usually in the absence of better alternatives.

List of operators:

Sublieutenant W-12, call sign "Sprut". Specialization – drone summoning

Lieutenant T-9, call sign "Tuman". Specialization - fire support, assault

Second rank Capitan R-13, call sign "Murena". Specialization - reconnaissance, assault

[Classified data]

[Classified data]

* Author's note.

Yes, as many might have guessed, banshees are based on the Abyssal Fleet from the Kantai Collection. However, the name of the unit under the command of Makarov has its own history. In our world, the KGB tactical group that worked in Afghanistan was so called. These were high profile specialists who were called upon to solve the various and extremely difficult tasks with which the personnel military and specnaz operatives were hard to handle alone, because they required not so much personal strength and courage but decisiveness and caution. It was assumed that the members of this group will be only the curators who coordinate the actions of the military. However, the extremely difficult situation in this region forced them, highly skilled specialists trained for quiet and inconspicuous work to repeatedly engage in clashes with drug traffickers and their allies, acting like ordinary infantrymen. Also, the initial scene in addition to the game "World in Conflict" is also a reference to the Yuri Ozyorov's epic "Liberation". The episode with the runaway animals from the Berlin Zoo was taken by me from there. I also wanted to clarify that the "black raven" is the collective name of the special services vehicles in the Soviet Union. The American counterpart - "Party van". The Wolf Messing mentioned in the background of the Task Force "Banshee" is a real-life person with a very interesting fate. Suffice it to say that he managed to turn the famous "droid trick" in real life, and more than once. You can search for information about him on the Internet, if you want. And a notorious "Unit 731" and its war crimes I think are known to anyone who is even slightly interested in the history of World War II. Sixth section - is a reference to the anime "First Squad". Its main heroine will also appear in a small cameo in future shorts.


	2. Chapter 2

…

The village lay in ruins. When the banshees entered it, last embers of fire had already cooled.

"That's shit!" Muttered Murena. "Sir, judging by the testimony of drones - there are no survivors. We nothing can to help."

Rail sighed heavily.

"No, something we can do. Squad! Prepare to enter the Gray Zone! Take a position!"

"This first time you enter the Gray?" Tuman asked Sprut.

"Yes."

"Don't take a fear, just let the streams pass through you as you have been taught in the classroom, and see what we are doing. You can take my hand if you're afraid."

The entrance to the Gray Zone - the border between the material and non-material universe - is unpleasant and dangerous thing, and in places of mass killings it is even deadly. But banshees could walk at home here. They were created for this kind of work, and above all, their drones and symbiotes felt it. Their shark's mouths approvingly hissed when their mistresses, like a predator plying the ocean, cut through the boundaries of dimensions.

Upon entering the Zone, the world has changed significantly. The horizon was clouded with thick fog, the ruins disappeared, instead of them there were completely inhabited at first glance houses. The villagers' bodies also disappeared - they were replaced by gray shadows, which then formed into the forms that they had during their lifetime.

"They..."

"No Sprut, this place is worth of memories. Over time, they should disappear. The souls of people pass through this place before they find peace. Alas, sometimes their memories remain here forming ghosts, spirits, shinentai and other "cute" things. If you do not help them to leave this dimension, they can become dangerous. Working with things such of this is part of our responsibilities, including here. Now Sprut come to the shadow of the girl that is on your left, and follow my instructions.

Banshee walked over to the ghost, leaning over her. The spirit reacted by turning to her and staring into her eyes.

"Be careful with this eye. If you were a human, then most likely you would have already taken a place among them. Touch this essence, get in contact, act softly but be careful."

The spirit trustfully extended a child's hand, and Sprut took it carefully. One of her tentacles fell on the girl's head, gently stroking her. Suddenly, the banshee's calm face twisted the cramp, it was obvious that she could barely restrain herself from the pain that was sweeping in. The rest of the shadows froze in place and turned to her, with dark and ice-cold gaze.

"Yes, Sprut, it is not too pleasant to experience the death of several dozen people, but now there are more important things. Pass it through yourself, accept and understand these feelings, and then take possession of them."

Banshee went into a trance. The world around her began to change again and she began to feel that she was in outer space. Stars flickered around, comets streaked, but at the same time strange warmth surrounded her. She again saw that girl in front of her. Like her standing right among this starry emptiness. But this time she was different. Her eyes looked alive and conscious, and there was a slight smile on her face.

"Thank. I know how you feel, but you should not torment yourself. It's fine with me. Please do not be afraid, do not be afraid for any of us. Take what you must take and don't be sad" Said the girl's soul. "And I will tell to other you that you are fine. And then, please ... take care of another me..."

After these words, the strange world disappeared.

"They ... They gave me control."

"Good. Now combine their essence with your own."

W closed eyes and completely concentrating on perfume. Her body began to flicker with a pale light, the same glow began to move away from the ghosts. Finally, one by one, they began to fade. However, floating light wisps remained in their place. They surrounded Sprut as if waiting for something.

"So, everything is just right for this moment. These lights are the concentrated essence of their memories. Of course they can leave this place, however ... Now it would be advisable for us to use this energy, especially since it was given to us voluntarily."

The tentacles of W-12 rose and reached for the spirits that stood near her. The impulses transmitted to the fragments and began to pass through, transforming them in a new form. As a result of this, they had the appearance of cyan spheres within which embryonic-like silhouettes were clearly visible.

"Excellent Sprut. Congratulations on your first successful job. In the future, this should be your daily routine, and now get up, we need to take care of the recruits."

"It..."

"That in the future will be reborn as new banshees. In our current situation, we desperately need new personnel. And this recruitment method is one of the ways that approved by superiors."

"It's interesting" Murena sent her voice. "In view of what happened, they will be Sprut's sisters, or daughters?"

Sprut hardly swallowed. Her snow-white cheeks seemed for a second acquired a pinkish hue.

"Murena, enough to tease Sprut, and button up your jacket yet!"

"I can't, Admiral this jacket and swimsuit is part of my skin!"

"Oh, these excuses ... So, comrades, we take the little-ones, leave the Zone, and do not relax. This village is not the only one here, and it is not known what kind of monsters can wander around. Especially after the battle for Italica."

Sprut – Russian transcription of Danish "Sprutte", octopus.

Tuman – mist.

Murena – moray eel.

….

"Sprut, are you ready?"

"Yes admiral."

"Well, then listen, girls," Rail checked the clock. "The landing of the main forces will begin in fifteen minutes. As soon as the attack begins, our goal will be that building. The dwelling of the Saderean lodge of black mages, de facto colleagues of our bosses, although as for me - they are much closer to those who created you. As soon as we leave the gray zone, we will have two tasks in front of us - to capture the head of the lodge, and if possible to save the subject prisoners, perhaps among them be our guys. My group will deal with the first goal, Tuman, Murena - the rescue of hostages is on you. Sprut - you will go with me."

When, at the appointed time, the banshees unexpectedly attacked the Lodge, accustomed to feeling their self almighty, mages were not ready for such a turn of events. Very seriously not ready.

"For those who torture people with impunity, there can be no mercy!" Tuman swiftly moved deep into the dungeons, destroying guards and black mages.

"Targets locked, commence elimination!" - Sprut, which seemed incapable of offending even flies, as in a previous life, still like being a witch, in battle became a cold-blooded death machine.

"O yeah! Fire, spears, meat ... Screams! Brother Tail loves it so much and so badly! And he wants to play! Come on, play with me and Brother-Tail a little longer, come on, where are you?!" Murena's actions were so "impressive" for the warlocks that they chose to hastily leave the building through secret passages, which their prudent predecessors had left a lot.

"Hello there, who is alive?"

The Tuman finally reached its goal and now it was among the cells and laboratory compartments, which more resembled torture chambers in search of survivors.

"Agh ... Agnia ... Is that you?"

"Trish? Do not say anything, I will help you."

Banshee accelerated toward the resounding voice.

"I'm afraid, ugh... it's too much ... It's late. But I'm glad that ... You came for me. Now at least I will hear your voice again... For last goodbye."

Before the operative opened a terrible picture of what was once the body of a witch.

"Trisha, dear Trisha ... Everything is fine, do you hear! There is, still somebody of ours?"

"I afraid that I'm the last ... Thank you for everything, dear Agnia..."

The prisoner said, smiling for the last time. However, Moray, who followed, did not intend to put up with this fact.

"Bastards! No, I will not leave it so easy!"

The space around the banshee beginning will be filled with dark purple fog.

"Murena, wait, let them just go!"

"No, sis, you want it yourself, don't you?

"This is not good thing Murena."

"Huh! Take a look at your self sis - we ourselves are a violation of all the rules. And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to allow a repetition of this. And, if we are endowed with immortality, then we need to use it to the maximum benefit. Humans, as well, learn lessons very hard, and if we decide to look after them, then there should be a lot of us. Rise up! Rise my sisters and show your anger to this city! The fog began to thicken and make sounds that at first resembled moans, but after they turned into a fierce roar of a wild beast.

"AAHRH! Agniya, it hurts me, Agniya, do you hear, please ... Please help me, OOOH!"

The corpse of the former witch began to convulse again in preparation for the transition to a new state.

Loyal friend darted to her, giving the "sister" an angry look.

"All right, Trisha. Do not be afraid of anything. Now everything is really over."

Tuman, hugging her newborn sibling, found her lips with her own, facilitating the transformation process.

When the nightmare ritual was completed, Rail came in contact with the operatives.

"Girls, what do you have there? Did you manage to save anyone?"

"Well... How to say..." Tuman replied through the telepathic channel, looking at the newborn banshee convert clinging to her shoulder."

"Roger. We here are also not without excesses. Sprut shut down the WIP without any asks. Now pours crocodile tears. I'm now sitting with her.

"Based on what we saw, this bastard more than deserved such a fate."

"Maybe you are right, but for the sake of decency, at least, we should have interrogate him. And ideally, hold a military-field tribunal and only then slap. Well, all right, we still managed to take someone. Now, according to the plan, we must provide support for the paratroopers. You can act according to the plan of "free hunting". And yes, our nightmarish couple - Makarov and Amirah are also here, so let the Imperials find out how it is customary for us to celebrate Halloween!"

"E-hee-hee-hee-hee ... Murena wants to eat, little sisters want to eat, and Brother-Tail also wants to eat! And this city is so big, big and sweet! Forward, forward, we will make even more of our little sisters! Trick or treat, hee-hee, aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Two mages fled the night streets of the war-torn capital. They met with many opponents. Undead, monsters, dragons. But even the "people in green" did not seem to them so terrible as something that haunted them. Sorcerers were well versed in the classification of undead. However, what they saw was not classifiable. Semi-mechanical, half-ghostly figures with pale doll faces and predatory shark mouths sticking out of their bodies. And, worst of all, they created their own kind, absorbing the bodies of dead soldiers and townspeople.

Wrapping through a small archway into a small alley, the senior magician stopped to catch his breath.

"Master are you okay?"

"No, my neophyte. I looked into the eyes of this creature. This gaze... That is the madness of a hundred battles, and the nightmare of a thousand deaths. They are as assembled, forged from the merged horrors of war. If we survive this night..."

"Master, steps!"

"What!? Ah... It's just a pregnant commoner. We leave, my neophyte, we need to left this city as soon as possible."

"I apologize, gracious gentlemen. Below, please forgive me, but I have an important message for the Lodge." Suddenly a passer-by said her voice.

With these words, she threw off her clothes, appearing in front of the sorcerers completely naked. They watched in horror as her golden skin and hair became snow-white.

The woman's transformation was truly terrible - her full breasts stretched out, becoming black hissing snakes. The stomach opened, revealing a toothy hole from which two distorted children's figures emerged. A long metal sting stretched from the mother's womb, which swayed closer to the sorcerer. An instant and a sharp sting pierced the old man to the bone. Twins and "snakes" also pounced on the unfortunate man, swiftly devouring his flesh. When it was all over, the "serpents" regained the appearance of the female breast, and the former once elongated belly was now decorated with abs cubes.

Banshee slowly walked over to the neophyte, who was frozen in horror, and whispered in his ear with mock affection:

"Listen carefully. You don't die for this day. If you are be careful, of course. My sisters asked me to hand over to the new head of your lodge, and to those of you who survive this night... Remember mindfully, and pass everything on, word for word: "You are not the first."

"It's all?" The neophyte whispered in amazement.

"Of course! The banshee smiled innocently as a child, watching the young sorcerer run, disappearing into the darkness of the night."

"But it's interesting, will he do as we asked, or will he run away from the city in order to lie down?" Voted one of the twins.

"I dont know. Bet?" The second answered her.

"Personally, I would run away..."


End file.
